1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an adjustment assembly for adjusting the relationship of two beater grates and an intermediate transition grate relative to two beaters in a agricultural combine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Agricultural combines are large machines that harvest, thresh, separate and clean an agricultural crop. The resulting clean grain is stored in a grain tank located on the combine. The clean grain can then be transported from the grain tank to a truck, grain cart or other receiving bin by an unloading auger.
Crop material is harvested by a harvesting platform located at the front of the combine. The harvested crop material is directed through a feederhouse to threshing, separating and cleaning systems. In a conventional combine, the threshing system is provided with a transverse threshing cylinder and concave. The threshing cylinder and concave direct the material to one or more beaters that maybe provided with their own grates. The beaters direct the threshed crop material to the straw walkers. The straw walkers further separate grain from the threshed crop material. Grain and chaff from the threshing system and the separating system are directed to a cleaning system which removes the chaff from the grain.
Combines having two beaters and associated beater grates located downstream of a transverse threshing cylinder are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,312,366 and 4,446,875. It is also known to adjust the spacing between a threshing cylinder and the concave as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,771,530 and 4,802,496. Mounting a beater grate to a threshing concave is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,145. Adjusting grates of beaters is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,365.